You know who you are
by OakeX
Summary: To the Guest who submitted this review 'You r dumb. You write horrible emotion. I bet OakeX HATES you.' on DelusionalApple's 'Basket of Apples'. Yeah. Click on this story, and we'll see who I really hate.


**Right. If you're not the Guest who submitted that review in the summary (and all the other hurtful reviews that that person seems to like writing), then feel free to ignore this message. This doesn't apply to you. If you** _ **are**_ **that particular Guest, then listen up, because I have some things to say to you:**

 **Who the hell do you think are?**

 **Look, I get that you don't like some (or maybe all, by the looks of things) of the stories in this fandom. That's fine. I don't like some stories as well, and if you want to express that dislike in a review, that's alright by me.**

 **But when you personally attack the writer by calling them 'dumb' and a 'camel braind idiot' (not to mention that you threatened to 'fucking kill' them), then we have a problem.**

 **Because frankly, your reviews are of absolutely no fucking help. I don't know if you think people actually benefit from your comments, but let me tell it to you straight and say they don't. All they serve to do is potentially hurt whoever you're attacking, and make you look like a whiny immature brat who doesn't know the first thing about writing.**

 **If you're going to criticise someone's story, you do it constructively. You tell them you think it's bad,** _ **and then**_ **you give them suggestions about how they can improve. Respectfully. As in** _ **, you treat them like a proper person with feelings**_ **.**

 **Maybe an example would be easier for you to understand.**

 **Let's say you thought someone had made Puck act too OOC in their story, and you want them to fix that. Instead of writing the baseless rubbish you normally write, you should write something like this:**

' **To be honest, I think Puck was pretty out-of-character in this story. He was too affectionate to Sabrina, and didn't have that arrogance which makes up a big part of him. There's a story called insert name of story you thought had IC Puck which I think portrays Puck really well, and I think it'd really help you if you went and checked it out.'**

 **Now compare that to your reviews. Observe how I didn't:**

 **\- Personally attack them by insulting them.**

 ** _\- Theaten to kill them_ (I mean, come on, man, do you really think you can accomplish that through a computer screen).**

 **\- Shove my frankly half-thought-out opinions in their face like some self-righteous, desperate-for-attention, childish brat.**

 **I told them what I thought, but I told them in a way which didn't shit on their story and make them feel insecure and bad at writing. Which isn't something I can say for you, given that I'm not like you (thank God) and actually understand the importance of kindness.**

 **Goddammit, I can't believe I have to actually spell out to someone how to be a decent person.**

 **Ok. Now let's say that for some reason this AN (and all the other ones other writers have posted) doesn't get through to you, and you think that what you're doing is still perfectly justifiable and not at all an asshole-y thing to do. Fine. I can't physically make you stop what you're doing, and I've already tried making you see sense.**

 _ **Make an account then**_ **.**

 **Don't hide behind the cowardly shield that is 'Flaming Guest'. That's just bad form, and weak. Make your own bloody account and let people PM you questions. Why, why do you think my story was bad, what about it made you shudder, is it possible you could pick up a book and learn proper English grammar?**

 **If you're going to go around and try to cause destruction and mayhem in the most pathetic way possible, at least give other people a chance to understand why.**

 **So, to clear up any doubts in my summary, no, I do not hate DelusionalApple. DelusionalApple is an excellent writer, and an excellent person.**

 **You, on the other hand, are an asshole.**

 **And I do hate assholes.**

* * *

 **Right, now that that's dealt with, to the people who aren't the 'Guest':**

 **Hey. Sorry for the part above.**

 **...Actually, scrap that, no, I'm not sorry.**

 **That person had it coming.**

 **(Ok, I'm kind of sorry for making you have to see that).**

 **Since I can't write just ANs, I'll write a super quick oneshot so this doesn't get pulled.**

* * *

Torn to pieces, she was. A little girl, fifteen next month, completely shredded by a flurry of teeth and monstrous fur (it later turned back into another red girl, who shrieked and then hung herself).

The blood, oh my God, the blood.

Rags of flesh lying everywhere.

Bones and fragments of bone strewn over the ground, like her teeth, cracked and leaking a mixture of marrow and saliva.

Daphne...

 _Daphne..._

The stench of death hangs here.

The stench of death hangs on her sister, who's cradling a brown-haired head in her hands, and a rope sways, burdened, from the ceiling.

...

Run a hand through her hair. Touch her waist with a fingertip. Press a kiss to her temple, and hold her close.

Little things, little things like these, are what Puck has learned to do whenever the world finally catches up to the girl he loves. When Sabrina's struck once again by the realisation that her sister's _dead_ , and that no more will Daphne be there to love her and condemn her for everything she's done.

 _I love you_ , he whispers.

But she doesn't hear him, or maybe she just ignores him, because she simply cries harder and presses herself harder into him.

 _I love you I love you I love you_ , he says, words tumbling out of him like a landslide because he doesn't know what else to say, his slight physical nuances having failed him once again.

Run a hand through her hair. Touch her waist with a fingertip. Press a kiss to her temple, and hold her close.

She keeps crying, and he starts crying too, because who will comfort the one who is comforting? He misses Marshmallow as well, and he cradles her and she cradles him back; two statues of brittle glass locked together and unmoving for fear they will shatter.

Isn't it disgusting how only through death are they united?

* * *

 **Short, and underdeveloped, but I'll fix it up later. Right now, the important part is the AN.**

 **It's sad, though. This AN is longer than some of my actual stories.**


End file.
